


The Conspiricy

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Adventure of the Pines [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Pioneer Day in the town of Gravity Falls, which celebrates when the town was founded by the Northwest Family, though a certain something in the journal says other wise…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pioneer Day!

On the sunny day of Gravity Falls, Stan was driving in his car with the triplets sitting in the back seat. Dipper was reading a book, Mira played a videogame, and Mabel was eating a bag of chips. She took two chips and placed them on both of her ears. 

 

Mabel laughed before saying, “Nacho earrings! I’m hilarious!”

 

“Eh, that’s debatable.” Stan said, before honking on the car, “Aw come on what’s with all this traffic? And why is it all--” 

 

Stan saw before him that there were covered wagons on the road. Stan had begun to panic, “Oh, no! No! No! No!” He pressed on the gas pedal causing the triplets to be pushed back in their seats, “Not today! Not today!” He shouted as he drove. 

 

“Grunkle Stan what’s going on?” Dipper asked holding onto the door handle. 

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Mira said holding onto her seat.

 

“No time to explain!” Stan said, driving as fast as he could, “We gotta get out of here before it’s too late!” 

 

The car came to a sudden halt when the covered wagons had circled around the car. 

 

“They’ve circled the wagons!” Stan exclaimed, “We’re trapped!  **NNNNOOOOOO!!** ”

 

Mabel looked out the window, and saw a cow; it mooed at her as if to say hello. “I have a good feeling about today.” Mabel said to her siblings. 

 

They had gotten out of the car, and saw that the whole town was looking old fashioned and such. “Man look at this place.” Dipper said, comparing the town to a postcard. 

 

“Dirty glass!” One of the townspeople shouted, “We got Dirty glass here!” 

 

“Okay, I’m lost.” Mira said, “What exactly is going on?” 

 

Stan had explained, “It’s Pioneer Day. Every year these yahoos dress up like idiots to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded.” 

 

Toby Determined walked up to the Pines, dressed like one of Pioneer’s back in the day and said, “Welcome to the year 1863!” 

 

“I will break you little man!” Stan yelled raising his fist. 

 

This had caused Toby Determined to run away as fast as possible. The triplets continued to look around the town that people were selling. 

 

“Oo! Candle dipping!” Mabel said. 

 

“No way!” Dipper said, “Gold panning!” 

 

They looked over at a priest who was just pronouncing marriage to a man and his woodpecker. “Um… Is that man marrying a bird?” Mira asked. 

 

Dipper took out his journal and flipped through the pages, “Hang on, I remember this. It says here, Gravity Falls used to have legal marriage for marrying woodpeckers.” 

 

“So… It’s illegal now?” Mira asked. 

 

The man the married the woodpecker had overheard the triplets talking to one another. He walked up to Mira and said, “Oh it’s still legal.  **_VERY_ ** legal.” With that, the man walked away. They soon heard some say over the speakers, “Come one and all to the opening ceremonies!” 

 

“Sounds neat.” Mira said before turning to her siblings, “Let’s go check it out!” 

 

“Sure, why not?” Mabel said, “It sounds fun.” 

 

Dipper turned to Stan, “Aren’t you coming Grunkle Stan?” 

 

Grunkle Stan replied, “No thank you! Just remember if you come back to the Shack and start talking like these people, you’re dead to me!” 

 

“ _ There’s a carpetbagger turnip cellar! _ ” Dipper said talking like a pioneer. 

 

“ _ Well hornswabber my haversack! _ ” Mabel said, closing one eye. 

 

“ _ That just ruffles my chicken feathers! _ ” Mira said, making it look like she’s a chicken. 

 

The triplets laughed as they ran down the block. “ **DEAD TO ME!!** ” Stan shouted to them. The triplets ran into the crowd, to see what was happening up on the stage. They saw Sheriff Blubs up on the stage. 

 

“Here ye! Here ye!” Blubs said, “Ye olde commencement ceremony is about to begin!” 

 

“Woo! I got a bell!” Durland said while ringing the bell. Though they seemed to have not taken notice when a woman’s purse was stolen. 

 

“Ring! Ring!” Durland cheered, “Whoo!” 

 

“He sure loves his bell.” Blubs said. 

 

The triplets from where they stood, were surprised to see Pacifica and her parents come onto the stage; She took the microphone, “Howdy everyone! You all know me! Pacifica Northwest, great-great granddaughter town founder-Nathaniel Northwest. I’m also very rich.” 

 

The clapped and cheered; except for the triplets. 

 

“Now if you’ve got the pioneer spirit, we ask you to come on up and introduce yourself!” Pacifica said. 

 

Mabel gasped at this, “Audience participation!” 

 

Dipper and Mira had an unsure look on their faces, “I don’t know, isn’t she your arch-enemy?” 

 

“Yeah, I thought you said you didn’t like her.” Mira added. 

 

“That’s all water under the bridge guys!” Mabel said to her siblings before running to the stage. 

 

“Our first newcomer is…” Pacifica said before saying angrily as she saw Mabel come up on the stage, “Mabel…” 

 

Mabel said to the crowd, “Yeah! Let’s get this Pioneer Day started! Right guys? **USA! USA!** ” Everyone in the crowd chanted USA with Mabel; One man in particular was crying with joy as he chanted USA with the crowd. 

 

Pacifica walked over to Mabel, “I hate to break it to you, but Pioneer Day is for serious people, and you look not to mention act ridiculous.” She pointed to Mabel’s sweater, “I mean, a puppy playing basketball? Are you always this silly?” 

 

Dipper and Mira started to worry about Mabel as they saw a hurtful look on her face. She glared at Pacifica, “Hey! I’m not always silly! I can be serious!” 

 

Pacifica laughed out of amusement, “Your earrings are made of nachos.” 

 

Mabel looked at her nacho earrings and blushed out of embarrassment. “Give her a hand everybody!” Pacifica said to the crowd. Dipper and Mira saw Mabel run off of the stage with tears in her eyes; they both quickly ran after her, pushing their way through the crowd. They had found her, sitting under the Nathaniel statue. The two of them sat beside her; Mira sat on her left side, while Dipper sat on her right. 

 

“Are you okay?” Dipper asked. 

 

“I need some old-time butter scotch.” Mabel said. 

 

Mira handed her a piece of candy and Mabel took off the wrapper and placed it in her mouth. 

 

“Mabel, don’t let what Pacifica said to you to heart.” Mira said, rubbing her back comfortable, “She’s just selfish that’s all.” 

 

Mabel let out a sigh, “Dipper, Mira? Can I ask you guys something?” 

 

“Of course you can.” Dipper replied. 

 

“What is it?” Mira asked. 

 

“Do you guys think I’m silly?” She asked them. 

 

Both Dipper and Mira looked Mabel nervously. Mira played with her braid while Dipper rubbed the back of his head. “No?” They both said awkwardly. 

 

Mabel groaned at this, “I knew it! I thought I was being charming but now when I really think about it… People see me as one big  joke.” Mabel removed her nacho earrings and than her sweater revealing a light purple short sleeved; she tied it around her waist, 

 

“Mabel, what are you doing?” Mira asked with concern, “You love that sweater.” 

 

“I did before Pacifica ruined it!” Mabel said, “She ruins everything!” 

 

Dipper looked over where Pacifica stood; she was still up on the stage. “Pacifica!” He said with a glare, “Why in the world does she think that being related to the town founder means she can treat everyone like garbage? Someone needs to take her down a peg.” 

 

As Mira comforted her sister, it wasn’t long till a certain something came to the top of her head, “Hey Dipper? Didn’t your journal say about her great-great grandfather?” 

 

This certain thing came to the top of Dipper’s head too, “Hey yeah, I think it did!” Dipper took out the journal from his vest and flipped through the pages of it until he stopped at a certain. 

 

“Ah-ha!” He said, “Here it is! Do you guys want me to do the voice or uh--” 

 

“Just read normally.” Mabel and Mira said in unison. “Right okay.” Dipper said. He sat down in between them and read aloud what was written while his sisters looked over his shoulders. 

 

“ _ In my investigations I recently made a discovery. National Northwest may not be the true founder of Gravity Falls! I believe this secret is buried somewhere somewhere on the enclosed document. If only I could crack the code. _ ” 

 

The spotted the folded document inside the journal. Carefully, Dipper removed it from the page. They looked over the document. “Guys…” Mira said, “Do you realize what this means?” 

 

“If this cover-up is true than it would mean Pacifica’s whole family is a fraud!” Dipper said, “This could be a major conspiracy!” 

 

“Really?” Mabel asked with a tilted head. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll investigate this!” Dipper said standing up. 

 

“Count me in.” Mira said with a smile, “You could sure use the help!” 

 

“In that case, I’ll help too!” Mabel said, “Conspiracies are super important right?” 

 

Dipper and Mira nodded their heads in reply. 

 

Mabel said to them, “Well, if I help you guys crack the code, then nobody could call me silly ever again!” 

 

“That’s the spirit Mabel!” Mira said. 

 

“Than it's settled!” Dipper said putting his hand in the middle of his siblings and himself, “Mystery Triplets?” 

 

Mabel and Mira looked at him with confusion. “What?” He asked. 

 

“I thought you didn’t like that name?” Mira said with a quizzical look. 

 

“Yeah, why the change of heart?” Mabel asked. 

 

“It grew on me.” Dipper said before asking again, “Mystery Triplets?” 

 

Both of his sisters smiled, and put their hands on top of heads, than shouted loudly to the sky as they lifted their hands high into the sky, “ **MYSTERY TRIPLETS!!** ” With that being said, they headed towards the library. From behind the statue however, Sheriff Blubs was watching the Pines triplets from a distance. He took out his walkie and contacted someone. 

 

“This is Sheriff Blubs!” He said, “We’ve got a code sepia!” 

 

“ **_What!?_ ** ” Someone on the other side of the walkie exclaimed, “ **_What are you doing about it!?_ ** ” 

 

“I’m following them right now.” 

 

“ **_Find them and stop them. There is no room for error._ ** ” 

 

“I understand. Blubs out.” 

 

He turned off the walkie and turned to Deputy Durland. “Deputy Durland, maintaining this cover-up is the mission.” He said, “We’ve been training for this for our whole career. Are you ready?” 

 

Durland cheered as he rang the bell; Blubs couldn’t help but laugh, “If being delightful was a crime, you’d be breaking the law.” 

  
“Let’s go get’em!” Durland said, and thus they headed in the direction the triplets had gone to. 


	2. Clues

The triplets had just arrived at the Gravity Falls library; They found a table in just the far end of the library, and immediately they took every book on the shelves about decoding and solving puzzles and such. Dipper had gone over to his sisters with a projector and a few slides; Mira had helped put together a screen. “Alright guys.” Dipper said to his sisters, “If we can prove Nathaniel Northwest wasn’t the real founder of Gravity Falls, it will finally put Pacifica in her place.” 

 

“And people will be able to take me seriously!” Mabel said before popping another butterscotch candy in her mouth. 

 

Dipper put through the first slide and compared it to the document while Mira looked through the books to see if any of the symbols had matched. 

 

“Let’s see here…” Dipper said looking at the first slide, “It’s not Egyptian.” He put in the next slide, “It’s not numerology.” 

 

Mira stopped at a certain page in the book. “Wait a second!” Mira said, spotting a symbol that was familiar to her, “I know this symbol on the document! That’s the alchemist symbol for fire!” 

 

Dipper looked to the symbol and back to the document. Dipper had hatched an idea, “Yes! That’s it! If we light the parchment on fire, it’ll reveal the message!” 

 

“It’s so obvious!” Mabel said with a smile. 

 

Dipper took a light from his pocket and lit up a candle that was nearby. “Okay, hand me the docu--Mabel!” 

 

Dipper and Mira saw that Mabel was now wearing the document as a hat. “Bwop! I made a hat!” Mabel said before she had realized what she just did, “Gah, darn it! I did something stupid again!” Mabel proceeded to face palm herself as she groaned out of annoyance to herself. 

 

Mira took a closer look at it, “Wait a minute…” 

 

“Mira? What is it?” Dipper asked her. 

 

Mira took the document off of Mabel’s head and looked it over. “Dipper, she made a map.” 

 

“Wait really?” Dipper said with disbelief. 

 

“Yeah, look.” She said showing it to him. Dipper looked at it and saw that it was indeed a map. 

 

“Wow…” Dipper said looking at the candle, “And I was about to burn it.” 

 

Mira got up from the seat she was sitting in, “Well come on, we gotta get to where the map is showing us.” Her siblings nodded and they got up out of there seats as well. They went to the exits but saw that there was a problem. They saw Blubs and Durland there talking to the receptionist of the library. 

 

“We’re on the lookout for three kids that might be reading.” Blubs said to the receptionist. 

 

“We’re hunting them for secret reasons.” Durland said, “ **WOO!** ” The triplets quickly hid themselves so that they wouldn’t be seen by the officers. “You don’t think they’re looking for us do you?” Mabel asked. 

 

“It looks like.” Mira said before asking, “What do we do?” 

 

Dipper looked at the map, “According to this map this will lead us to the Gravity Falls museum. We just have to get there and figure this all out before they have a chance to catch us.” 

 

“But they’ll see us if we try to go through the front entrance.” Mabel said. 

 

“Than we’ll have to sneak out through the back.” Dipper said, taking both of his siblings hands, “Come on.”  With that he lead them both out through the back door of the library.

* * *

 

After sneaking out of the library the triplets went into the Gravity Falls museum to find the next clue. They had gotten inside without a problem. Since it was Pioneer Day they didn’t have to worry about paying for tickets or anything of the sort; as an added bonus they had also gotten free buttons and balloons. Dipper and Mira got red and blue balloons while Mabel got a pink balloon. 

 

They walked through the hall with various historical artifacts. 

 

“So what’s next?” Mabel asked, “Are we going to steal Thomas Jefferson’s ribs?” 

 

“Eww… No we’re not.” Mira replied before asking Dipper, “But seriously what is next?” 

 

Dipper looked over at the map, “Well, according to the map, the next clue to the real town founder should be… Right here!” 

 

The triplets now stood in front of a triangular exhibition piece that was mounted on the wall. 

 

“This looks like it’s abstract.” Mira said taking a look at the exhibit, “It might take awhile to figure this one out.” 

 

“We’ve gotta solve this puzzle quick.” Dipper said, “Blubs and Durland could come in here looking for us.” 

 

“If they are really looking for us.” Mabel said. 

 

“Of course they are.” Mira said, “They wouldn’t be at the library unless they were reading.” 

 

“Yeah.” Mabel said, “Come to think of it, I don’t think the one with the bell can read.” 

 

The triplets looked over the triangular exhibit, trying to figure out what the next clue was exactly. Dipper kept tilting his head back and forth, Mabel was squinting at it, while Mira was pacing while occasionally looking at the exhibit. 

 

Mira rubbed her head trying to figure out what this next clue to the exhibit was exactly, that is until--

 

“ **_Uncle! Uncle look at this!”_ **

 

Mira picked up her head and saw the same odd eyed girl from the convenience store, who had just ran right through her body. 

 

“ _ It's her... _ ” Mira thought to herself. 

 

She soon realized she wasn’t alone when she heard a voice she did not recognize speak to the odd eye girl. 

 

“ **_Alright, hold your horses, I’m coming._ ** ” 

 

A man had walked passed Mira, but she couldn’t catch a glimpse of his face. The girl was pointing to an exhibit of a fossilized dinosaur. Mira walked closer to the two of them as the man spoke to the child. “ _ This man, is her uncle? _ ” Mira thought, “ _ But… I don’t understand… Why am I see this? Who is this little girl? Who is he? _ ” 

 

As she had gotten close enough to the girl and her uncle she saw something in the man that made her stop in her tracks. 

 

“ _ Wait a minute… I’ve… I think I’ve seen him before… _ ” Mira thought to herself, tilting her head slightly, “ _ Why does he even seem familiar? Do I… Do I know him? _ ” 

 

It wasn’t long till she was bought out of thought when Dipper called out to her. “Mira!” 

 

When she blinked she saw that the man and girl were no longer there. She turned her attention to her brother, “Dipper, what is--Why are you and Mabel sitting upside down?” When Mira turned back around to her siblings she saw both of them sitting upside down on the bench provided. 

 

Mabel quickly explained, “I just wanted it to solve itself, so as soon as I sat here upside down it did what I asked!” 

 

Mira was confused by this, “... Uh, what?” 

 

“Just come over here and see for yourself.” Dipper said. 

 

Mira nodded and went over to the bench; she sat upside down like how her siblings did, and that was when she saw it. A figure pointing to something; showing her and her siblings a way to the next clue. 

 

“It wasn’t an abstract at all!” Mira said amazed, “But wait, where is it pointing?” 

 

Mabel looked at it closely, but than was quick to realize, “It’s not pointing to anything, I’ve seen that statue in the cemetery!” 

 

“Well let’s get over there! And quick!” Dipper said to his sisters. The three of them sat up but immediately regretted it when they had a sudden headache. “Ow, ow, ow…” The three of them groaned as they held there heads. “Head rush…” Dipper said, before the triplets stumbled towards the exit.

 

Blubs and Durland were at the entrance of the museum; after getting there pins, they waited to get their balloons. “I’m sorry.” The lady said, “But we’re all out of pink balloons.” 

 

“Why did we even come?” Durland said with a sad look on his face. 

 

Blubs walkie went off; he went to pick it up. “ _ Officer Blubs? _ ” The man on the other line said. 

 

“Blubs here.” He said. 

 

“ _ Have the targets have been apprehended? _ ” 

 

“Negative. But not to worry, we’re close. I promise we won’t let those kids get past us.” 

 

Just like that, the Pines triplets ran past the two officers. “ **HEY!** ” Blubs shouted, “ **GET BACK HERE!** ” They ran out of the entrance; Blubs and Durland had tried to chase after them, but they ended up getting stuck in the door. “Dang it!” Blubs said as he saw the triplets run off.

* * *

 

The triplets managed to get to the cemetery without the officers following them. They looked through the various tombstones and such trying to find the angel statue; though it didn’t really take them that long. Just like the triangular exhibit it was pointing to something. 

 

“Well, it’s definitely the same one from the exhibit.” Mira said. 

 

“It must be pointing to the next clue.” Dipper said. 

 

Dipper and Mira followed where the angel was pointing but when they did, they didn’t see anything that could help them lead them to who was the real founder of the sleepy little town. 

 

“Oh gross!” They soon heard Mabel say; they turned back around and they saw Mabel had the angel’s finger up her nose, “She’s picking my nose!” She said before laughing. She soon lost her footing and moved the finger; they all heard a click sound. The ground shook slightly and they saw a secret passage open in the grave. 

 

“Wow, Mabel you did it!” Mira said, “You opened a passage!” 

 

“I did?” Mabel said, before it actually register in her head, “I did!  **HA!** Who’s silly now Pacifica?” 

 

Mabel had tried to jump down, though she was still stuck on the angels finger; Dipper and Mira helped her down and they entered the secret passage. 

 

“Now we’re in full conspiracy mode!” Mabel said excitedly before eating another butterscotch candy, “I feel serious.” 

 

“Be on the lookout for any booby traps.” Dipper said to his sisters, “Just in case.” 

 

“Don’t worry Dipper, you can count on us.” Mira said. 

 

Mabel suddenly stepped on a loose tile; out of the walls there were suddenly darts flying towards the triplets. “ **TRANQUILIZER DARTS! RUN!** ” Dipper yelled grabbing his both of his sister's arms. The triplets ran through the flying darts and straight down the hall; they couldn’t help but scream as they did this. 

 

Mira saw one dart about to hit Dipper and Mabel; forcing Dipper to let go, she shoved the both of them out of the way, and she was hit with two of the darts instead. Immediately afterwards she felt dizzy and she fell to her knees. 

 

Her whole world faded to black as she heard Dipper and Mabel shout her name.

* * *

 

_ The first thing she heard upon waking up was the faint heartbeat she heard in her previous dream. She found herself back within the room filled with ice, with the small sphere that was tied down in chains. Mira looked around and she wondered why she was here and not with her siblings.  _

 

_ “Wasn’t I in the passage a minute ago?”  _

 

_ Mira stood up from the floor, slowly keeping her balance as she was scared that she might slip on the ice like she did before.  _

 

_ “What am I doing here?”  _

 

_ From nearby she saw someone in the shadows; though she was shocked to see it was the same man from before.  _

 

_ “You?”  _

 

_ A door had suddenly appeared nearby in the room. He turned to the door and walked toward it. “No, wait! Don’t go!” Mira ran, stumbling slightly as she did due to the ice below her feet.  _

 

_ “Why do you keep appearing!? Who are you!?” The man didn’t hear her as he entered the door. Having no choice Mira had followed him through the door, though when she did she was blinded by a bright flash of light; though it had only last a few seconds.  _

 

_ Upon opening her eyes, she found herself in a new location. She was in someone's room; It wasn’t in her room in Piedmont that she shared with Dipper and Mabel. In fact the room she was in only had two bunks.  _

 

_ “Wha… Where am I?”  _

 

_ She looked out the window that was provided and saw buildings just across the street and the sound of cars passing by.  _

 

_ “What is this place?” She turned back and looked around the room and examined it. For some strange reason the very room she stood in had a sad atmosphere to it. She didn’t know why but she felt it as she stood in the room.  _

 

_ “ _ **_Accident--You--This-- Couldn’t handle-- On my own--!_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “Huh?”  _

 

_ Mira heard voices just outside of the room, though she could swear the words skipped like a tape. She couldn’t make out the words or the voices for that matter. Hoping to hear better she went to the door and placed her ear against it.  _

 

_ “ _ **_Mistake---Silver lining--Treasure--?_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “ _ **_Kidding--Why would I-- Sabotage---!?_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “I don’t understand… What are they saying? Who are they anyway?”  _

 

_ She suddenly fell over when the door suddenly swung open; she grabbed onto the door frame when she realized that there was no bottom from outside of the room. Instead she found herself once more in a world filled with nothing but red and thunder sounding in the distance. Just when she thought she was safe, she was suddenly pushed over the edge by an unknown force. She quickly found herself falling through the clouds and sky towards the red world.  _

 

_ She screamed as she tumbled through the air panicking, not knowing what to do and thinking of the worst is yet to come as she drew closer and closer to the ground fast. She thought that this was it; she would never see her family again. Dipper and Mabel, she would never see them again.  _

 

_ As she grew closer to the ground, she saw a light appear just below where she was which got her to stop screaming; The light shined brightly giving off a cold yet warm glow as she drew closer to it. She reached to it and-- _

 

_ “Come on, wake up! Mira!” _

 

_ “Please say something! Mira, you have to wake up!”  _

 

_ “Mira! Mira!” _

* * *

 

Mira slowly opened her eyes and she found herself back in reality; Both Dipper and Mabel staring down at her with worried expressions. She groaned, “Dipper? Mabel?” Both of them sighed with relief when she had spoken to them. “We were so worried about you!” Mabel said, “After you took those darts for us, you just passed out!” 

 

“How do you feel?” Dipper asked. 

 

Mira tried to sit up; though she regretted it soon after when her head had a fuzzy feeling. “Dizzy…” She groaned, “But I’m okay…” 

 

“It must be the effects of the tranquilizer.” Dipper said, “You’ll be okay though.” 

 

“Ye--yeah…” Mira said. She finally looked around the area that they were in; they were in a room with files and other artifacts that were never seen by the eyes of others. “Wha--what is this place?” Mira asked Dipper and Mabel. 

 

“This is the place where they have all of the super secret stuff!” Mabel said excitedly, “The secret to the real founder must be here!” She quickly ran over and got a file, to show Mira. 

 

“And look at this! Ben Franklin is secretly a woman!” She said between her giggles. 

 

Mira couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at that. “Alright, alright, let’s stop fooling around.” Dipper said taking the file from Mabel and put it to the side, “Let’s find that file.” 

 

The sisters nodded; Mabel went off to the side and went looking. Mira tried to stand up but stumbled; Dipper caught her before she hit the ground. “Take it easy Mira.” Dipper said helping her to walk, “Just one step at the time.” Him along with Mira walked over to a box of crates looking through the various files. 

 

All of them searched for a few minutes before finally finding one that was labeled, “True Founder”. “Mabel!” Mira called out still feeling drowsy, “Get over here we found it!” 

 

Mabel went over to her and Dipper. “This is it you guys!” Dipper said with a smile, “Now we’ll find out who the real town founder was!” Dipper opened the file and read aloud the words written on it, “ _ Let it here be recorded that Nathaniel Northwest, fabled founder was in fact a fraud… As well as a waste shoveling village idiot? _ ”

 

Dipper laughed at this while Mira and Mabel looked at the document a bit dumbfounded. 

 

“Man, that’s bad news for Pacifica.” Dipper said amused, “Wait till the papers hear about this!” 

 

“Once people see that I uncovered a historical conspiracy, they can never call me silly!” Mabel said with a smile. 

 

Mira looked through document to see who the real founder was. She read aloud, “ _ The true founder of Gravity falls is…  _ **_Quentin Trembley III Esquire_ ** _? _ ”

 

The triplets looked at one another. “Who’s Quentin Trembley?” Mira asked. 

 

“That’s none of your business!” 

 

The triplets turned around and saw Blubs and Durland; The triplets gasped in horror seeing as how they were caught. 

 

“Wooo! We gotcha!” Durland said before saying weakly, “We got ya…” Durland fell face first on the floor; the triplets jumped slightly when they saw one too many darts stuck on his back. 

  
“He got hit with quite of those darts earlier.” Blubs told them. 


	3. Quentin Trembley

The triplets stood there stunned at the fact officers Blubs and Durland had found them; they were even more stunned at the fact that they were stopping them from uncovering the truth. 

 

“You three are under arrest for uncover the true founder of Gravity Falls!” Blubs said. 

 

Durland let out a groan as he said, “Ugh… I think I might be colorblind…” 

 

“That’s not even a thing!” Mira said to Blubs, “The people of Gravity Falls deserve to know the truth!” 

 

“But this is a matter of national security!” Blubs had retorted. 

 

Dipper raised his eyebrow at this, “National security? What are you talking about?” 

 

“And who is this Quentin Trembley anyway?” Mabel asked. 

 

Blubs removed his hat and there was a reel of film sitting upon his head. “See for yourselves.” He said as he placed the film in the projector. After pulling down a sheet he turned on the projector and it started to play the film. 

 

“Aw it’s black and white!?” Mabel complained. 

 

“Mabel, shh!” Dipper and Mira said to their sister. 

 

The film started after the countdown had reached zero. A man, a government official was seen on the screen. 

 

“ **_If your watching this, then you are one of the eight people in these United States with clearance to view this information. In fact, I myself will be shot as soon as the filming is complete._ ** ” 

 

He looked offscreen, when someone spoke to him. A sign of relief was seen on his face, “ **_No I won’t be? Oh that’s a relief!_ ** ” He turned his attention back to the camera; he cleared his throat, “ **_Out of all America’s secrets, the most embarrassing was that of Quentin Trembley: The eighth-and-a-half president of the United States._ ** ” 

 

“President?” Dipper and Mabel said with quizzical expressions. 

 

“Wait… Eighth-and-a-half?” Mira said a bit confused.

 

The film continued as it showed various pictures and photographs. 

 

“ **_After winning the 1837 election by a landslide (Literally), Quentin Trembley quickly gained a reputation as America’s silliest president. He waged war on pancakes, appointed six babies to the supreme court, and issued the de-pants-ipation proclamation. His state of the union speech was even worse._ ** ” 

 

Trembley was seen on screen, giving his worst speech ever, at least according to the film. 

 

“ **_The only thing we have to fear… Is man eating spiders!_ ** ” 

 

The Government Official continued on with the film. 

 

“ **_He was kicked out of the office and escaped to an uncharted valley he named Gravity Falls, after plummeting into high speed. Trembley’s shameful term was erased from history and officially replaced with William Henry Harrison as President, and local nobody, Nathaniel Northwest as founder of Gravity Falls. The whereabouts of Trembley’s body are unknown._ ** ” 

 

“Until now.” Blubs said after turning off the projector once the film was over. 

 

“What do you mean by-- **HOLY COW!** ” Mira said before exclaiming once she turned to the right. 

 

They saw Quentin Trembley encased in some kind of a golden rectangular case. “What in the world?” Mabel said. 

 

“What is that? Is that like amber or something?” Dipper asked the officers. 

 

Blubs replied, “The fool thought he could live forever by encasing himself in a block of solid peanut brittle. Finding Trembley’s body was our special mission. And now thanks to you, it’s complete!” 

 

“But how did you find us in the first place?” Mira asked them. 

 

Durland had replied, “We followed the trail of one little girl’s candy wrappers.” 

 

Dipper and Mira turned to Mabel; they saw her face palm herself as she said, “Ugh! Silly!” 

 

“Now that you know the truth, well…” Blubs said to the triplets, “We can’t let you go talking about it.” 

 

The triplets eyes widened in horror at this. “Does that mean--!?” Dipper said. 

 

“N--No! You can’t!” Mira exclaimed. 

 

“You’re gonna kill us!” Mabel yelled. 

 

“ **OH NO!!** ” Durland yelled as he started to panic.

 

Blubs immediately went to calm him down, “No, no.” He turned to the triplets, “We’re just gonna escort you and all this stuff back to Washington. You ain’t coming back by the way.” The triplets eyes widened in horror at this.

* * *

 

The next thing they knew, they found themselves trapped in a large cardboard box with Quentin Trembley in peanut brittle. They knocked on the wood boards with all of their might, hoping that someone would be able to hear them. 

 

“ **ANYONE OUT THERE! HELP US!** ” Mabel shouted. 

 

“ **SOMEONE HELP US!** ” Mira yelled. 

 

“ **LET US OUT OF HERE!!** ” Dipper exclaimed.  

 

Mira let out a sigh as she stopped her brother and sister. “It’s no use.” She said, “No one can hear us.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Dipper said to her. They all sat down, leaning against the wooden walls as they did. 

 

“I can’t believe I left a trail of candy wrappers!” Mabel said hitting herself in the head, “It’s all my fault that we got caught.” 

 

“Mabel don’t blame yourself, this isn’t your fault.” Mira said. 

 

“But it is!” She said, “I lead them right to us! Let’s face it Pacifica had me pegged all along. I’m just a silly failure like the embarrassing, president what’s-his-name.” Mabel ripped off a piece of peanut brittle and ate it. Just than the peanut brittle began to break apart, which had startled the triplets. All three of them screamed when Quentin had started to move. 

 

“Fear not!” Quentin said making the three of them stop their screaming, “Tis I! Quentin Trembley!” 

 

He ripped off his pants, so that he was now in his underwear. 

 

“Wait a minute, you’re alive!?” Mira exclaimed. 

 

“But how!?” Dipper said. 

 

Mabel looked at the peanut brittle in her hand. “Wait a minute, guys the peanut brittle!” Mabel said, “It does life-sustaining properties! Quentin, you’re not silly, you’re brilliant!” 

 

“And so are you dear girl.” Quentin said to Mabel, “For following my clues and freeing me in my delicious tomb.” Mabel was a bit confused by this, “Wait, what do you mean?” Dipper and Mira realized what he meant by that exactly.

 

“Mabel don’t you see? You’ve been helping us through this conspiracy this whole time!” Mira said. 

 

“Yeah, they’re both right!” Dipper said, “Making maps into hats, hanging upside down! Your silliness solved the code cops couldn’t crack in years!” 

 

Mabel blushed out of embarrassment, “Oh you guys… You’re just saying that.” Quentin looked around the situation they were in. “By Jefferson!” He said, “We seem to be trapped in some sort of crate shaped box!” 

 

“It’s a crate Mr. President.” Mabel said with a smile. “Good thing I have the President's key which can unlock any door!” Quentin said taking out a golden key from his coat pocket. He went over to the side of the crate and repeatedly slammed the key against the crate. 

 

“.... I don’t think it’s working.” Mira said awkwardly. 

 

“Wood!” Quentin exclaimed, “My age old enemy… In order to get this out of here, we need to come with the silliest plan that has ever been conceived. “I think I know who can help you.” Dipper said, as he smiled to Mabel. 

 

Mabel thought about how to get out of the crate; she soon spotted a tiny hole in the crate. “How about that hole?” She suggested. 

 

“Yes! We shall leap through it!” Quentin said. Both Mabel and Quentin jumped to the hole, attempting to jump through. Dipper and Mira couldn’t help but look at this situation awkwardly. “I don’t think it’s working.” Dipper said. 

 

“ **TRUST THE SILLINESS!** ” Mabel yelled. 

 

“ **FIDDLESTICKS! KEEP GOING!** ” Quentin exclaimed. 

 

Just than they heard rapid tapping just outside of the box. “Is that my third wife?” Quentin said, “Sandy?” 

 

“Wait a second.” Mira said pressing her ear against the wooden wall, “That sounds like a woodpecker.” Just than the box collapsed on itself causing Mira to back up; the very next second, they found themselves free from the crate and in the baggage car. 

 

“Well… We didn’t fit through the hole.” Quentin said, “Let’s rebuild the box and try again!” 

 

“Come on guys!” Dipper said, “We gotta get out of here!” 

 

“That works too!” Quentin said. 

 

They quickly ran out of the baggage car and into the passenger's cart. Though they soon stopped in their tracks when they saw Deputy Durland. 

 

“ **BLUBS! THEY’VE ESCAPED!** ” Durland shouted getting Blubs attention. “ **QUICK! RUN!** ” Mira yelled. They quickly ran back through the baggage cart but soon found themselves trapped; though they were quick to find a fire escape. Quentin went up and tried to open it with the key; though Dipper climbed the ladder got it opened. They climbed up and ran along the rooftops with Blubs and Durland following behind them. 

 

Once again it wasn’t long till they found themselves cornered. 

 

“We’re trapped!” Mira exclaimed. 

 

Blubs and Durland caught up with them. “There’s… No… Escape!” Blubs said catching his breath, “I gotta take a knee.” 

 

“Are you okay, can I get you anything?” Durland asked. 

 

“Edwin darling, you are a diamond in the rough!” Blubs said to Durland with a smile. 

 

Dipper said to Blubs, “Sheriff, do you really want to lock us up in a government facility somewhere?” 

 

“I’ve got no choice!” Blubs said, “Our orders come from the very top!” The triplets looked to the two officers with fear; though it wasn’t long until a certain something came into Mira’s head.

 

“Wait a minute!” Mira said turning to Quentin, “Mr. Trembley, did you ever sign an official resignation?” 

 

“No little lady!” Quentin said, “I ate a salamander, and jumped out a window!” 

 

“Then legally…” Mira said, “You’re still the President!” 

 

“Yes, that’s it!” Dipper said, getting the idea; He said to Blubs and Durland, “He’s technically still the President of the US, so you two have to answer to this guy now!” 

 

Blubs and Durland looked at each other with confusion. It wasn’t long till Quentin said, “As President of these several United States, I hereby order you to pretend this never happened. And--Uh… go on a delightful vacation!”  

 

Blubs and Durland had gotten excited at this. “A vacation.” He said with excitement, before asking Durland, “What place have you always wanted to go to? One, two, three---” 

 

They both said at the same time, “Silly Water Fun Slides in Grand Lakes, Michigan!”

The triplets and Quentin waved Blubs and Durland goodbye as the trains went down the train tracks. Quentin turned his attention to Mabel, “You’ve done a great service for this country Mabel. As thanks, I’d like to make you an official U.S congressman.” 

 

From his coat pocket, he took out a top hat, and placed on Mabel's head; she couldn’t help but smile. “I’m legalizing everything!” Mabel said. 

 

“And you Roderick.” Quentin said to Dipper. 

 

“Uh, actually--” 

 

“You my dear boy, are on your way to unlocking the mysteries of this great land. So I’d like you have my Presidents key!” 

 

He than turned to Mira, “And you little lady, your on your way to do things that no one else has ever imagined, I’d like you to have this.” He handed Mira a small box; Mira took it hesitantly. “Wha… What is it?” Mira asked Quentin. 

 

Quentin says, “I do not know! I couldn’t get the darn thing open when I found it in this land. But it’ll open for you in due time! Probably.” 

 

Mira looked to the box, and said with a bit of confusion and yet she was curious to what was inside, “... Right…”

* * *

 

“... And then he chase me around and spanked me with a paddle for like, three hours. Bottom line, George Washington was a jerk.” 

 

The triplets and Quentin had walked all the back to Gravity Falls, and Quentin was just telling them about some of his personal life. They soon found Pacifica with others circling around a maypole. 

 

“Hey Pacifica!” Mabel said getting her attention, “I uncovered a government conspiracy about the eighth in a half president of the United States! Who’s silly now?” Pacifica noticed Quentin who was currently chasing after a bald eagle raising his fists at it. 

 

“Who in the world is that?” Pacifica asked. 

 

“That is the eighth in a half president!” Mabel said, “Now I know what you’re thinking, how is he still alive? As it turns out you can hibernate in peanut brittle and it--” 

 

At that point, Pacifica had started to laugh, “Wow! You really are a sad, dumb little girl. Nice top hat by the way.” 

 

Soon enough a limousine had pulled up in the small town, picking Pacifica and her parents. “I see that you’re car is stuck in the mud.” She said to the triplets, “Have fun walking home!” With that she went in the limousine, with her parents, and they drove past them. 

 

“Mabel, what are you doing?” Mira asked, “Aren’t you going to tell her about her great-great grandfather?” 

 

“Yeah, I thought that was the whole point of this.” Dipper said. 

 

Mabel shook her head to them which had honestly surprised them, “I’ve got nothing to prove.” She said to them with a smile, “From this mystery, I learned that it’s okay to be me and just be silly, because silly is awesome.” 

 

Mabel put back on her sweat and smiled. Dipper and Mira turned to Pacifica. 

 

“Well, we have learned nothing!” Dipper said. 

 

“Ditto!” Mira said, before whistling to Pacifica, “Hey! We’ve got something to tell you!” 

 

The car stopped and Pacifica rolled down her window; Dipper ran up to the car with Mira. “You’re family is a sham.” He said as he casually handed the documents over to Pacifica. 

 

“Nathaniel Northwest is not the founder of Gravity Falls Founder, so deal with it.” Mira said. With that the car drove away from them, this time they heard Pacifica exclaim in disbelief, “ **WHAT!?** ” 

 

“Huh… I know that they said revenge is a bad thing, but that time it actually felt good.” Mira said. 

 

“Yeah, revenge is underrated, that felt awesome!” Dipper said with a smile. 

 

Quentin had once again approached the the triplets again. “Children, I am needed elsewhere. I’ll always be right here…” Quentin pointed to Dipper’s chest, but than his fist had unbleached and it was revealed to be--

 

“On the negative twelve dollar bill!” Quentin said, handing Dipper just that; a negative twelve dollar bill.

 

“Wow…” Dipper said, “This is worthless.” 

 

“It’s  **_less_ ** than worthless.” Quentin said before shouting, “ **TREMBLEY AWAY!** ”

 

He jumped high into the air and onto a horse, and rode off, as he sat on the horse backwards; soon enough he disappeared from the triplets eye of vision, as they waved goodbye. 

 

“Where do you guys think he’s going?” Mabel asked. 

 

“Probably off the cliff.” Dipper said, “Come on, let’s see if we can find Grunkle Stan.” 

 

“Alrighty than!” Mabel said following behind him. Mira followed close behind her brother and sister. As she did she looked at the box that Quentin had given to her. She found it strange; she saw that there was no lock, yet she couldn’t get it open no matter how hard she tried. She wondered if it was some kind of parlor trick, or maybe it was a puzzle. 

 

She looked at the bottom of the box but when she did, she was put into shock; so much in fact, she didn’t realize that she stopped in her tracks. Dipper and Mabel on the other hand, noticed this. 

 

“Hey Mira!” Mabel called, “You coming or what?” 

 

Mira looked up at Mabel and said while stammering, “Ye--yeah, I’m coming!” She caught up to them, doing her best to hide the box from people she passed by. She couldn’t believe what she caught a glimpse of at the bottom of the box. 

 

It was an icon which bared a familiar symbol. 

 

It was the very same rose that was on the sphere in her dream. 

 

**_Next time on the Adventure of the Pines:_ **

_ Back to the Past, Present, and Future _

 


End file.
